


Memorial piece

by Emelone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Tattoos, memorial piece, odd poses, why u sittin like dat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelone/pseuds/Emelone
Summary: Fan art of verdantmoth’s fic Hold on to- Who Could Stay!





	Memorial piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [hold on to- who could stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975105) by [VerdantMoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth). 

[Tattooed Peter](https://flosdeliz.tumblr.com/post/186665601102/fan-art-for-verdantmoth-hold-on-to-who-could)

If you guys have read the fic hold on to- who could stay then you have probably tried to vividly imagine Peters memorial piece tattoo! This is my vision of the art that decorates his body!

click the link above to see it! 

Thanks guys much love!

**Author's Note:**

> I love this fic so much !!


End file.
